


Firefly

by BleedingCoffee



Category: Firefly, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, Enough ships for an armada, F/M, Gen, Havocai, Roy/Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Firefly AU: Captain Roy Mustang and crew take to the skies over Amestris and do what they can to make a living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unification Day

**Author's Note:**

> AN:A blend of both worlds with rare pairings including: Riza/Jean, Roy/Lust, Winry/ Al. My story, if you disagree then write your own instead of disapproving reviews.
> 
> There also will be smut. I love both series and I love to play with an AU. 
> 
> This story is for Wordslinger who has listened to me vent and rec'd some great fics and pairings (including Havocai).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Firefly.

_Firefly_

Chapter 1

**Unification Day**

* * *

The Captain rubbed his eyes and hopped that when his eyelids opened again that his crew mate would finally, miraculously, have learned to play chess correctly. He let his hand run through his hair and realized it was time for a trim, the messy mop of ebony atop his head was probably making him look younger and less imposing than he wanted to appear. Then again, in this backwoods bar he wasn't exactly looking to be noticed. He opened his eyes and looked across at Rebecca who was once again moving her knight incorrectly. Well, he didn't pay her for her chess expertise.

"Your move." Rebecca Catalina gave her Captain a triumphant grin and leaned back in her chair to the point of almost tipping it.

Roy Mustang wasn't in the mood to argue with the woman about how to play the game anymore, so he just started to play by her rules. So his hand stretched out and a mischievous grin touched his lips.

Riza Hawkeye leaned in and watched him pluck a few pawns off the board thanks to a zig-zag maneuver with his rook. "Interesting move, Captain."

"I live on the edge, Lieutenant." Roy said as his famous smirk grew and he realized his mug was almost empty.

Rebecca righted her chair and glared at him. "Edge of illegal moves."

"We are smugglers." Roy whispered to the woman as her eyebrow twitched. "Why play by any rules?"

"Then you just voided the contract, Captain." Rebecca snorted. "I'm not buying you your next round for cheating."

"Why not?" Roy sat up and straightened his suede coat, then rested his hand on his hip and gave her a winning smile. "I'm your Captain. I just demonstrated my superior tactical prowess and ability to adapt to the ever changing situation. If anything you should be swelling with pride and loyalty right now."

"The only thing swollen is your head." Rebecca replied. "And probably whatever you're hiding in those tight pants of yours."

"I work all my assets." Roy replied.

Riza swirled her finger around the top of her beer mug and glanced over at the crowd gathering at the bar. They were starting to get loud and slap each other on the back and she kept an eye on them in case things got out of hand. Then one man got up on the bar, his mug hoisted up above him spilling suds down his arm. She knew what was coming.

"A toast!" The man on the bar hollered. "To the Alliance's victory over the pathetic Independents six years ago on this glorious Unification Day!"

Riza's eyes shifted from the crowd of cheering drunks to her Captain who's face was now devoid of emotion. His jaw was set and his eye glinted with a spark of his anger. He stood up, loudly pushing his chair out from under him and screech from the wood dragging on the floor caught the attention of a few. "Captain."

"I need another drink." Roy said and picked up his almost empty mug.

Riza watched him as he stood up tall and strode to the bar with a presence about him that made a few men move out of his way before he pushed past them. He was the kind of man you couldn't help but notice in a room, a man that could never hide the fact that he was a leader. Her eyes were drawn away from him as the individual who was on the bar, jumped down and approached her Captain and she uttered a Xingese curse under hear breath as Rebecca sat back and chuckled in amusement.

"Hey buddy, you going to drink to the Alliance? Going to toast that great victory over those damned Independents with us?" The man eyed Roy, took in his appearance and saw the look on his face. He leaned against the bar, and decided to push it a little harder. "Celebrate Unification Day? The day we sent those fucking coward Browncoats running, shitting themselves so they could have brown trousers too?"

Roy ground his teeth and clenched his fist. The bartender refilled his beer and he looked at the foaming ale as the man poked his arm.

"You know, that coat of yours looks a little brown."

Roy could feel Riza's eyes boring into the back of his head with that look of 'Don't do it Captain' that she mastered so well during their years together. So he took a drink and replied. "Didn't realize the fashion police patrolled this far out in the middle of nowhere."

"Couldn't help but notice that you didn't toast." Prodded the patriotic individual.

"I couldn't help but notice you don't have a plethora of brain cells that you can afford to sacrifice to this disgusting brew." Roy raised his mug in preparation of drinking the last of it. Awful or not, he paid for it already. "So why don't you go back to drinking with your buddies instead of trying to engage strangers in conversation?"

"Those Browncoats were nothing but trash. Anyone who fought beside them even worse. The only bad thing about this day was that we stopped killing them, that there are still filthy fucking pieces of brown-coated trash alive."

Roy slammed his mug down and stood up to his full height, still shorter than the bastard beside him but that never mattered. He lowered his voice to a growl and spat, "Say that to my face."

" _I said_  that the worst part about Unification Day was that you disgusting sacks of shit surrendered before we could kill every last one of you." The man leaned over into Mustang's personal space, spittle accompanying his words then grinned and showed off a few missing teeth and a mouth stained brown from tobacco. "Got something to say about it?"

"Nope." Roy gave him an adorable smile and continued. "I just wanted to give my Lieutenant an opportunity to get behind you."

Riza watched the man spin, his face a mixture of drunken surprise and anger as his face met her fist. The man fell back, hit his head on the bar and fell to the ground. Roy put his booted foot on the guys chest and stood there holding his beer mug like he was the conquering hero.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Roy kept his fabulously adorable smile on for her. He watched the people in the bar react, slowly getting up as silence overtook the small saloon. Someone even went over to the record player and turned it off. "Well, looks like everyone else wants to feel that uppercut of yours too."

Riza looked around and watched the entire bar begin to advance on them. There were times she wished she could just leave her Captain to fight his own battles, the ones he started and cultivated like this. Instead she was always by his side. "Rebecca, a little help?"

"I didn't fight in the damned war." Rebecca leaned her chair back and propped her feet up on the table. She raised her mug to her lips.  _Tactical prowess, my ass._  "I don't fight unless I'm getting paid, so best of luck to both of you."

* * *

Serenity was a firefly class airship powered by a single steam turbine engine. It was a well traveled ship, seeing use during the Ishval war as part of the Alliance's airborne division as a supply vessel. It was decommissioned following the war as Amestris downsized it's it's older vessels and sold at surplus auction. From there it would be either fly again or be used as scrap, and she sat in a shipyard awaiting her fate. As fate would have it, a pair of war veterans came across her before she could be parted out.

Roy Mustang set his eyes on the outdated vessel and couldn't turn away. Perhaps the former State Alchemist and paroled Lieutenant Colonel of the Independent Army saw a battered warhorse tossed aside that deserved another career. Perhaps he saw a way to find some freedom in the skies over Amestris that he no longer could count on while his boots were on the ground. Perhaps he only saw the price tag. Whatever the reason, that day the vessel was granted an extension of life and rechristened the Serenity and Mustang committed another act of treason by trading his state issued alchemist pocket watch for it.

Today however, that vessel was here to save it's Captain from his own impending doom. As usual, the trouble was started by his mouth and his love of lost causes. So Jean Havoc may have not served in the war, like his Captain, wife and this little flying hunk of scrap he called home, but today he was once again a damned hero. Havoc puffed a fresh cigarette to life as he flew low in order to keep his arrival a surprise. He wasn't surprised in the least to get a distress call from Mustang ten minutes ago, 'Just going for a drink' always ended up with a armed mob and a panicked call to save his ass.

How the hell Mustang survived a war, was beyond him. However he wasn't beyond a few dramatic maneuvers to show off his flying skills or impress the gorgeous Lieutenant who he happened to be married to. Nope. Not above the theatrics at all. He pulled back on the lever that controlled thrust and allowed Serenity to rise up the wall of the cliff and appear right in the nick of time as the typical angry mob tried to push his crew mates off the cliff. He grinned as he saw the mob jump back as they saw the airship. "That's right, flying ace Jean Havoc here to save you from our Captain's inevitable stupidity."

"Havoc, you idiot, the comms are open." Roy's voice crackled out of the speaker.

"I know." Jean said and pushed the button to open the loading dock and lower the ramp.

"We're on board." Riza's voice came over the comms and let him know it was safe to depart and probably best to do so immediately since the locals were now brandishing firearms.

So Havoc waited for the blinking light to flash denoting the hanger doors were closing before dropping back down the cliff side and banking to the left to fly way from the town on the plateau and off to somewhere. He knew Mustang would march up to the bridge soon, barking orders and gesturing wildly. So as he guided Serenity towards nowhere in particular, he allowed himself to zone out and think about the war. It was Unification Day, after all.

Havoc didn't serve in the war, even though he did enroll in the Military Academy and go for two years. When the Eastern rebellion erupted into a full-fledged civil war he left the academy to go home and help with the booming family business. War stimulated the economy, it also caused widespread shortages, rationing and profiteering around Amestris. Havoc's General Store utilized it's strategic location as well as lucrative connections to continuous supply customers with products despite the inflation plaguing the rest of the country. They still had imports from Xing arriving weekly, despite the embargo, and operating a far reaching network to bring goods from remote small towns to market in their modest mercantile. It was why he quit the academy, Jean Havoc had always been obsessed with flying, and it finally payed off. He flew a small cargo plane across the Southern region to buy from farmers, hunter-gatherers and independent miners and returned to the Store with a hull filled to capacity. Often they sold the goods right off the plane, and he would sleep while they unloaded and refueled and would be off again to repeat the process.

Unification Day, signified the end to that. Once the Alliance crushed the rebel forces at Serenity Valley, the war was over. The independent army was paroled and the government went back to business as usual. They downsized their forces, sold surplus weapons and vehicles and once again opened up trade with it's neighbor to the East and lifted rationing. There was no more need for a blockade runner like himself, if anything the end of the war helped destroy their business. People now had everything available to them, including the spoils from the Eastern region who would be punished for the insurrection for decades.

The citizens of Amestris were also rewarded with trade opening up with their neighbor to the South, Aerugo. The turning point of the war had been the alliance between Amestris and Aerugo and the rebel army of Browncoats could never overcome that. Not even with the supply of munitions trickling over the boarder from Xing. The Alliance signified the end to the rebellion and there was still widespread speculation about how that awkward partnership was forged. Much of the Southern region was used to skirmishes and minor battles along the border and had been for generations, so when it was announced that we were all on the same side to quell this rebellion, well there weren't many who believed it was about a common cause. King Bradley had either blackmailed or bribed Prince Claudio into forming the Alliance and everyone would remain uneasy until conflict resumed with the nation to the south.

It was widely known that Aerugo was supplying the rebel forces with weapons and munitions. The country had much to gain from the Amestrian civil war, especially if the East was successful in breaking away from it's own country. Whatever weakened Amestris was top priority for Aerugo, especially a war that put their famed State Alchemist on both sides destroying each other. The alliance put an end to that and cut off supplies to the rebel forces. The war may have started in Ishval, but quickly fueled an uprising against the military state who taxed and controlled the people into compliance. The entire outer region of Eastern Amestris, everything outside of the Eastern Railway line, was resentful of the crushing taxes, lack of military aid and representation. They rose up to fight as soon as the opportunity presented itself. What started as a swift campaign to destroy the Ishvalian people, turned into a seven year long civil war that the East still had not begun to recover from.

Havoc crushed out his cigarette and stared out the window as he flew aimlessly across the barren wasteland of the void east of Cameron. This time, Amestris would just eliminate the citizens it didn't want through negligence. There were no rail lines, military outposts or roads out here. There was only prairie and unfarmable land inhabited by people who had no where else to go. So instead of being the hero who supplied Havoc's General Store, he was the pilot of a ship that wandered from point A to B hoping to happen across a job or two. Some work was legal, most wasn't, but at the end of the day they were all still free because Amestris couldn't own the sky.

They all valued their freedom in this country that was nothing short of a dictatorship. Especially Roy Mustang who was spared execution in hopes that he would eventually return to the State and want his job back. The Flame Alchemist was the pride and joy of the Fuhrer's Alchemist Corps, until he refused to burn his own fellow citizens alive. He quit, changed sides and discarded his blue uniform in favor of a thread bare brown one. Amestris had outlawed alchemy, except for state certified individuals, and they waited for the day Roy Mustang once again snapped his fingers so he could be arrested and once again be state property. His alchemy saved his life, during and after the war, but now he could no longer use it if he wanted to remain free. Roy Mustang who was now marching his way to the bridge, ready to pretend he had the foggiest idea of where the hell they were heading.

"Havoc, where the hell are you taking us?"

"Away from your new friends." Havoc smiled. "They didn't speak sarcasm, did they?"

"Liked your wife's talking with her fists even less." Roy looked at the map and sighed. "Alright, take us to Youswell. I guess we'll refuel."

"With what money?" Havoc asked. "Or are you going to borrow Solaris's room and sell that body of yours for coal?"

"I'll figure out something." Roy said with confidence even though he didn't have the slightest idea how to pay for it. They wouldn't get far without another bay of coal, so it was either park in Youswell and find a job or risk running out of fuel somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Riza followed her Captain to the bridge and stayed after he left to go doctor his wounds. She ran her hand through her husband's blond hair and he tilted his head back for a kiss. She smiled and bent down to give him what he asked for. "Thanks for rescuing us."

"So," Havoc hit the autopilot button and pulled his wife onto his lap. "You had to save Roy's ass again...anything you need me to kiss and make feel better?"

"Comms are on Havoc!" Roy's voice squelched over the speaker.

"I know." Jean grinned.

Riza wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned over to the speaker. "Captain, perhaps once you're done patching yourself up you can take the helm?"

"Oh for shit's sake, Riza. We just got back!" Roy snapped over the comm. "I pay him to be my pilot, not your sex toy."

"I just saved your ass, Captain." Riza said and waited. "I need a little stress relief. Protecting you is stressful."

"God dammit." Roy hissed through the speaker. "Fine. Give me five minutes."

"I love how you order him around." Havoc said and grinned when the speaker crackled back to life.

"Havoc! Comms still open!"

"I know." Jean grinned and put his cigarette back in his mouth.

"Leave them on." Rebecca's voice carried over the airwaves. "When you go to your cabin, that is."

Riza finally flipped the switch to off and grinned at her husband. "To answer your question, yes. I would very much like to kiss a few spots and make them feel much better. My knight in shining armor, coming to rescue me and our fire breathing dragon."

"Don't forget the lewd bar wrench." Havoc snorted. "Every Unification Day."

"It's just how we celebrate." Riza grinned. "So let's go do our own celebrating in private."

* * *

"Youswell?" Winry frowned. "That town again?"

Solaris, resident licensed companion, brushed the mechanic's long blond hair with her fingers and gave a soft chuckle. "Beggars can't be choosers."

Roy propped his feet up on the command console and rubbed his neck. "Winry, I'm sorry. Did you need a nicer town to spend all your imaginary money in?"

Winry gave a shrug. She wasn't complaining, she was just hoping for something better than a crappy mining town. Something with real stores and a junkyard that consisted of more than mining supplies. Still, she knew they were running low on coal and Serenity needs came before her own. "Just would be nice to have something between my legs that wasn't battery operated. It's been a while."

Roy's mouth hung open as he looked over at his teenage mechanic, then he recovered with a stutter. "Don't...tell me these things."

Rebecca leaned on her Captain's shoulder and grinned at the blond girl. "But please, feel free to tell me more."

Roy elbowed her and shot her an annoyed look. "No."

"What? Girls can talk about this stuff." Rebecca glared back at him. "You can just not listen if you're uncomfortable with the idea that a lady can take care of her own needs."

"You're not a lady." Roy glared back. "And I never want to hear about your needs."

"Does someone want to hear about my needs?!" Havoc screamed over the speaker from down in his room below deck. "Like how I need you to stop broadcasting your chat over the entire ship while I'm trying to take my wife's clothes off!?"

Roy leaned over to the speaker and grinned. "Oh sorry. Comms were on? My bad."

"Sorry Havoc, you know the Captain...he confuses his turn ons and turn offs." Solaris leaned over and flipped the switch to off and gave Roy a seductive smirk.

"Please." Roy matched her smirk with one of his own. "I know damned well I turn you on."

"She turns me on too." Rebecca pouted and looked longingly at the gorgeous companion and sighed. Oh to find out what a bona fide companion could do to her in the span of an evening. Especially a woman like Lust who just turned her on with the slinky black dress she wore and her perfect cleavage. Winry wasn't teh only one tired of battery operated toys. "But I can't afford her. "

"Captain?" Winry said in her most innocent tone.

"Yes dear." Roy looked over at her and put on his non perverted face for her. Damn, he tried to watch his mouth around the kid. Poor innocent sweet girl with her...not so innocent toys. What kind of ship was this where the girls played with sex toys and he and Havoc played with action figures on the bridge?

"I was serious. I am running low on batteries."

Rebecca chuckled as she went over to Winry and slung an arm around her as Roy made a sour face. "Don't expect him to understand about what kind of stimulation a woman needs, kid."

"Can't win, can you Captain?" Solaris asked and glanced down at his crotch. Roy Mustang's crotch had a gravitation pull that a woman just could resist being drawn to. "Though your choice of those tight pants to hide any indication you're enjoying this conversation could be classified as a victory."

Roy snorted and sat up in his chair, removing his boots from the ship's vital controls. "Win? You're fantasizing about me. The famous companion Lust is pining for me."

"Pining?" Solaris frowned at the mention of her professional name.

"It's your way. Insult me, try to lure me in to your room to prove you wrong." Roy nodded. "Just so you can get out of paying for it."

"I'd be free." Rebecca winked at Solaris. "I'm free right now."

"This isn't helping my battery issue." Winry moaned.

Roy returned his attention to piloting his ship and checked the charts. "We'll be in Youswell in about an hour. I'm going to take on passengers, so take care of your needs so you can focus on what kind of passengers  _I_ need you to find. Ones who shut up, pay up and don't cause problems...not ones you can take for a ride."

"Well then, we better go find you some batteries little one." Rebecca mumbled and started to leave the bridge.

"Hey!" Roy turned and pointed an authoritative finger at her. "Don't steal them out of the smoke alarms!"

"Whatever Captain Tight Ass." Rebecca snorted. "They're the wrong kind."

"Then put them back." he growled.

"Don't need the alarms anyhow." Rebecca chuckled as she walked off the bridge. "You're the biggest fire hazard on this boat and your big mouth is better than any alarm."

Winry tried not to smile as she scampered off after her, making sure to close the door to give Solaris and Roy some privacy. She looked back through the window and saw the smile Solaris gave their Captain. She wished those two would just get over their issues and do something about their relationship. She envied Lust's glamorous lifestyle, but she knew the woman longed for something better. That something better being the man grinning at her in there. However, they both valued their independence and unfortunately for Solaris that meant life as a companion. She turned and ran after Rebecca who was probably raiding the pantry for some food.

"Why do I pay her?" Roy asked.

"She's excellent with a gun." Solaris leaned over the control console. "But the fact remains, that I never require  _you_  to pay me. Youswell, isn't exactly a great place for clients."

Roy chuckled. "Oh, come now. Yoki is robbing those people blind just to afford an hour with you."

She ran her finger up his cheek and pushed some hair out of his face so she could see his eyes. God how she loved those eyes. "What I was hinting at, was that I'll probably be free while we're docked here."

He swiveled the command chair around and kissed her hand, then tugged on her arm until she relented and sat on his lap. "This is becoming a little too frequent."

"You're the only man who is actually interested in pleasuring me. It's becoming somewhat of an addiction." She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "And how I do love to ride my Mustang hard and put him away wet."

"Now, you're just playing dirty." He said and swallowed hard as she ran her hand over his chest. "We've been through this before, I'm an insanely jealous man with a temper. I don't share well."

"You never treat me like a possession." She whispered huskily, wishing that her occupation wasn't entwined in ever fiber of her being and she could turn off the arousing words and tone to her voice. It however, didn't work that way. "You treat me like a goddess and I am very much in need of your worship right now."

"And what about your clients?" He asked and tried to avoid the smell of her hair, the soft strokes of her skilled hands and the breasts she was practically resting his chin on.

"I only know one trade, Roy." She sighed and toyed with the fabric of his shirt by the collar. He was no stranger to her world, he was the foster son of Madam Christmas who was currently in charge of the Companion Guild. After the war, the government decided that they were missing out on tax money from prostitution and instituted a new law regarding the sex trade that was close to their policy on alchemists: all sex workers were to be registered with the state and guild certified. Anyone not abiding by the rules was doing so illegally and was subject to arrest. The government proclaimed it was to keep the spread of disease down as they lost more soldiers to venereal diseases during the war than bullets. Requiring registration mean also requiring physical exams and enabled girls riddled with disease to be labeled as such. It was supposed to provide a healthier and safer experiences for both client and companion. What it did was make the government a countrywide pimp. Having Christmas as the civilian face of the Guild, made it seem like it was still a independent enterprise, however it was far from it. Anyone who saw her paperwork would know that the government was involved. "I still choose who I take into my bed."

He glanced into her eyes and saw the sadness there. "It's not about choice, dear. It's about a profession that I know and hate. It's about men who don't respect you, who just see your body and how it's going to be theirs for as long as they can afford it. It's about you coming to me and asking to be treated like a human being for little while. It's about...me wanting to burn a man's tongue out for talking down to you, calling you a..."

She silenced him with a kiss. She felt him stiffen , felt his internal battle to not give into his desires. But then he relaxed under her and just kissed her back. She pulled away and gave him smile. "I'd rather you put this tongue of yours to use...showing me instead of telling me."

"Tonight." He finally whispered and ran his hand over her hip and thigh. "After I get us settled in to the docks at Youswell."

"Then it's a date." She whispered and got off his lap, making sure to drag herself over every inch of his body that she could.

"For someone who allegedly likes me, you're rather cruel." He said and looked up at her.

"We both know that's how you like it." She said and pet his hair before sauntering over to the door. "I'll be waiting for you."

Roy shook his head and shifted in the chair uncomfortably. He was going to have to find some less outwardly sexual people to add to his crew.

* * *

Jean let out a satisfied sigh as Riza's lips grazed over his chest and she pushed his shirt off. "Yes, you...win. You can definitely stay focused while removing shirts."

Riza chuckled. "You started the comm thing."

"Yes, but not when he was..."Jean squeaked as she licked his nipple and grinned. "Not when he was enjoying himself."

Riza laughed and crawled up his muscular chest to place a kiss on his lips. "Stop talking about the Captain, and start worrying about the Lieutenant."

Jean smiled and then flipped her over and got on top of her. "I wasn't aware I had something to worry about."

Riza ran her hand over the stubble on his chin and gave him a more aggressive kiss to hint that time for jokes was over. He immediately gave her his undivided attention and let his hands start to get more aggressive as they explored the body wiggling under him. She wanted to get back on top, but Jean was so much bigger than her it was hard to get out from under him.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he asked as he feathered light kisses over her lips and placed a gentle one on her nose. His hands stroked the underside of her breasts waiting to see her breath hitch and her pleading eyes as she non-verbally told him to stop playing around. Instead she wove her fingers into his blond hair and pulled back, then pushed his head down to her breast where he happily took a perky nipple into his mouth.

Riza arched her back into him as her hand pressed his head down harder onto her. He suckled, then scrapped his teeth gently up the sensitive nub then let his delightful tongue slather hot warm saliva over it. His blue eyes looked up at her as his lips wrapped around the engorged tit and he rolled it around between his lips while his tongue flickered across it. He drove her crazy and he knew it. The way he looked at her while he did these things to her body made her want to pause the moment and savor it, however he was almost too good at arousing her. "Give it to me on my hands and knees."

If his simple acts of foreplay were Riza's downfall, then her authoritative words were his. "God, I love being married to a warrior woman."

" _Now_  Jean." She tugged his hair to show him that she was well past the point of needing his foreplay. "The only sound I want to hear in this cabin is the sound of your balls slapping against me."

Then there were moments when she just paralyzed him with instruction like that. God he loved being outranked! He let go of her nipple and sat up, she scooted out from under him and in a blink of an eye her gorgeous ass was sticking up in the air as an offering to him. He rolled his hands over her rump and she looked over her shoulder at him, blond hair spilling over her shoulders and the horrible burn and tattoo on her back. Her eyes demanding he look at her,  _look at her and do as she said_. So he pushed the sheets out of his way and laid a hand on her butt cheek to steady her wiggling ass as he prepared to do as ordered.

Riza put her head down in the pillow and grasped some sheets as he ran his fingers around her already moist opening, then he slipped them down her fold, using her own lubrication to allow his fingers to glide over her skin. She didn't know if he needed more stimulation or it this was for her benefit, but she didn't care. His touch was always welcome, especially when he played with her like this. She had pulled him down here after his rescue, the act was enough to arouse her and want her husband buried in her body, but now she realized that skipping this portion of foreplay would be such a shame. God, he was just so good at it.

He loved how she would twitch under his touch and he leaned forward to place a kiss on her back as his fingers slipped back and forth between her legs. His fingers slipped inside her and he knew he hadn't have enough time with his foreplay to make her this wet. Clearly she did enjoy his rescue or flying skills more than just professionally. He smiled as she let loose a moan, her tiny frame already shifting around under him from his gentle ministrations. "So, you're really turned on by me arriving just in the nick of time. Didn't take you for the type to want to be rescued, darling."

Riza swallowed hard as his fingers once again stroked up and down her moist folds. "You know I love...how you maneuver..."

He decided to give her clit a little more focused attention. Perhaps she'd respond with that adorable mewl as her body reacted and wanted to encourage him to keep doing exactly what he was doing. "You like a hero?"

"Big...damned...hero." She pushed herself out of he pillow in order to look back at him. That grin, those eyes and his muscular shoulder and arms glistening with a layer of sweat...in addition to his calloused finger expertly trying to push her over the edge before he even entered her. "So put that big...damned...hero of yours into me before I clamp my legs shut and break your hand."

That was always a threat with her. The risks one took when making love to a muscular warrior woman! So he pulled his hand away and rubbed her wetness over his cock, then guided himself to her. She looked back at him and smiled and before he could thrust she was pushing herself back onto him and didn't stop until her pelvic bones were grinding into him. Happy Unification Day indeed.


	2. Youswell

_Firefly_

Chapter 2

**Youswell**

* * *

There was something so deliciously wrong about enjoying the smoldering jealousy and anger in Roy Mustang's eyes. Solaris let a small smirk touch her lips as she listened to the local magistrate carry on about his own inflated self-worth while she stole glances over to her Captain. Roy toyed with his spoon and stared at Yoki as the man tried to buy her services for just a fraction of an hour if that's what she could give him. She was a woman who know how to control her body, however Roy could always stir something in her that she couldn't even begin to tame and that made her feel human. This sniveling little man couldn't buy this reaction, but Roy made her uncomfortably wet just sitting there with a scowl on his face. "Mr. Yoki..."

"Lieutenant Yoki." The man corrected her and played with his mustache.

"I am not booking any clients during my stay here. I'm merely here to rest."

"In Youswell?" Yoki asked skeptically.

"In Serenity." She cooed and picked up her drink in preparation of moving to the table with the ship's Captain. "Ergo I regrettably will have to decline your generous offer. My sincerest apologies."

"I just want to burn that mustache wax off..." Roy mumbled as Solaris joined him and chuckled.

"Is that all?" She asked,

"He'd run too fast for me to do anything else." He set the spoon down on the table as he watched her play with the straw in her drink. "Glad you're enjoying yourself."

"There is an older gentleman over in the corner asking about transportation." Solaris rubbed Roy's forearm and hoped if she could help fill up the ship with passengers, perhaps he would come to bed early. "The one in the cloak, I think he's trying to keep his identity secret."

"A lot of that going around." Roy sighed and picked up his coffee cup. He hated walking up to strangers and asking them if they needed his services, but if the guy was trying to get out of town there was a possibility his fare could be a little higher. So he stood and avoided the seductive smile from the woman beside him as he walked over to the table in the corner. He paused and looked over his shoulder as he heard some shuffling. Yoki was already in his warm seat trying to offer Solaris more money to spend the night with him. Idiot.

Solaris rolled her eyes as she gave Roy an encouraging smile. The quicker he got his business done, the quicker she could be rid of Yoki.

Roy walked over to the table and placed his hand on it. "I hear you might be in need of a way out of town."

The man in the cloak didn't show his face but listened to the familiar voice and cocked his head. "Who's offering?"

"Captain Roy Mustang. I have a firefly class ship, tight knit crew and a respect for privacy." Roy glanced over as Yoki began to slither closer to Solaris's lap. That man was way out of his league.

"Mustang. I remember that name from the war."

"You and just about everyone else." He mumbled and looked back at the cloaked guy. "If you're the patriotic type and you take issue with the side I fought on, well there is nothing I can do about that. We might have been on the losing side, but I don't believe we were on the wrong side. My and my Lieutenant are both veterans of the war and we'll offer no apologizes for our allegiance."

Tim Marcoh finally looked up at the young Captain and saw a twitch of recognition on his face yet Mustang kept his expression non-reactive. "I'm glad that this life hasn't worn down your resolve."

Roy swallowed and looked down at the Crystal Alchemist and narrowed his eyes. "Are you here to convince me that there is a better life back in Central or are you looking to try it out for yourself?"

"I'm in Youswell." Marcoh said softly. "It's about as far away from Central as I can get without a passport."

"So what is it you want?" Roy asked, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"Safe passage and my name to be Dr. Mauro on your passenger list."

Roy stood up and thought about it. Marcoh was one of the other State Alchemists that he had worked with during his time wearing the regal blue uniform of Amestris. The older man had done his job as a healer and also as a research alchemist, but you could always see the sorrow in his eyes. The lifeless void behind glassy eyes that told you that a person was just lost. He saw a glimmer of hope now as Marcoh looked up at him, perhaps looking for a savior. "I take you on board and I invite hell upon my and my crew if you're running from something."

"I'm in the same situation as you, Mustang. Illegal for me to use alchemy unless I am doing so for the State, so they're waiting for me to make a mistake. I can't heal people with alchemy so there isn't much else for me to do." Marcoh said. He looked up and watched Mustang's eyes and saw an understanding. He added, "I'm an excellent cook. As you may recall I was writing a cookbook during the time we worked together."

Roy's brow lifted as he recalled the book Marcoh was working on. His research notes, all encrypted within the confines of a family cookbook he was planning to 'donate' to the library in Central to keep it safe. He had suggested Roy do the same with his research but the secrets to Flame Alchemy were not written on pages anywhere. Marcoh's 'cookbook' sat on a shelf either collecting dust or confusing housewives, nobody any wiser to what it contained. Roy swallowed hard, the temptation of something like that was almost too much to ignore. "Oh, did you finally finish it?"

"Yes." the older alchemist replied. "It's called, _To Serve Man_. You might want to check it out from the library next time you're in Central."

Roy snorted. "They revoked my library card when I turned in my resignation."

Marcoh flexed his hand and heard his knuckles crack and pop. "It's the only payment I can offer for a space on your vessel."

"Why would you offer me that?" Roy whispered and sat down. There was nobody in this corner of the bar, all the miners were either sleeping or at work underground. Their life revolved around shifts, and so did the majority of businesses here. He felt safer talking about this here than on his ship where vents and little nosy crew members might overhear any sensitive information. They meant no harm, but he was none too thrilled about answering questions about his past.

"I think..." Marcoh looked up at him."That perhaps you will be the one person who wouldn't hesitate to destroy it if you knew it would be abused again. You gave up everything to join the Independents, to do what was right you gave up everything. You had to believe that you would have been executed for your treachery, yet you still did it. I put my life into that research and I selfishly couldn't eliminate it from this world. You're a better man than me, you won't hesitate to do the right thing."

"Did you really do it?" Roy asked incredulously. "Did you really make the philosopher's stone?"

"Yes." Marcoh closed his eyes. "But the ingredients were much more valuable in my mind than in the eyes of the government. If you want answers, you know where to find them. Right now, however, I need somewhere to call home."

"What else do you do besides cook?" Roy asked. He needed passengers for cash to buy fuel, not more crew to feed.

"I'm a preacher."

Roy snorted and shook his head. "I'll be damned, an alchemist turned holy man. I've seen everything now."

"I have a lot of sins to pay for." Marcoh said sadly. "Something even eternity in hell won't come close to absolving me of."

Roy grunted and closed eyes. Riza was going to be pissed at him for bringing Marcoh on board. It made them an even bigger target then they already were. "We leave as soon as I find a way to pay for coal. Hopefully my crew is doing a better job of finding paying passengers than I am."

* * *

Winry opened her arms wide as they entered the engine room. "Here she is, the heart of Serenity. Isn't it gorgeous?"

Dr. Alphonse Elric peered around the almost topless mechanic and looked at the room of steel and tried not to gag on the smell of grease and mechanical fluids. He replied with as much faux enthusiasm as he could muster, "It's...spectacular."

Winry gushed as she walked over to the ship's main drive. "This is the steam turbine, below this is the boiler room where the coal is burned to create the steam that powers this beauty. The steam is compressed through these pipes and sent to this turbine where it rotates and produces the power needed to move the ship. It also generates the electricity we need, the hot water and heat. It's engineering at it's finest!"

Al could feel the warmth through the floor and rationalized that was from the boiler beneath them. He was vaguely familiar with principles of steam power but he never really found it interesting enough to pry his attention away from biological sciences. Though it wouldn't hurt to humor the excited mechanic, especially since he wasn't quite sold on the idea of risking his life in an old airship. "How is it different than a locomotive?"

"Oh, those archaic engines are just not efficient enough to power a ship like this. They take up too much space and have to be too thick of a steel in order contain the pressurized steam. Too heavy to get a ship airborne. A train engine uses the steam through chambers to power pistons, this turbine uses the steam to turn a rotor inside this house, kind of like a windmill. The turbine is more compact and produces higher revolutions per minute than those piston driven engines." Winry tingled as she talked about her precious machinery. She was too busy polishing off some gauges to see the boredom in Dr. Elric's eyes.

Al smiled at her. He hoped the ship's tour would be over soon. He didn't know how long Ed would be unconscious in the dog kennel currently located in the cargo hold. He was sure the Ketamine was safe to use on his brother, but didn't have the foggiest clue how humans metabolized the narcotic. The last thing he needed was his older brother waking up screaming inside a large dog travel carrier before they took off. Especially since he used alchemy to turn an old blanket into a fur onesy and put it on Ed before shoving him into the crate backwards. Unless he woke up, Edward the dog was simply a mangy mutt drugged to ensure his first airship ride was not traumatic. As long as he didn't wake up. "Fantastic. Did you say the cabins were located around here?"

"Yes!" Winry said and jumped out the door, she looked over at him and blushed. "Sorry, I get excited when I can talk about my machinery."

"No need to apologize."

"You said you were a veterinarian?"

Oh, he was just so cute and he loved animals? Winry grinned. "Well you'd probably be more interested in the science end of things then. I understand the mechanics and principles, but our Captain is the real genius when it comes to understanding all the compression and combustion. I'm sure if you'd like to hear about that he'd be happy to talk to you about it!"

Al wasn't sure why anyone would want to talk about combustion and steam. "Well, maybe some other time. I have an older brother who is nothing but hot air so I get my fill of it."

Oh, he was funny too! Winry laughed, a little too hard. "OK, here is our kitchen. Dinner is at 6. The rest of the time you're on your own but we try to keep most simple stuff in stock. The bridge is up there and down here is the cabins. This one is mine."

Al almost slammed into her as she stopped and pointed to the door.

"Yours will be across from me."

"When did you say that we would be leaving Youswell?" Al asked. He really needed to get Ed out of his cage soon and he would be happy if they were airborne and too far away from this town to turn back. Al turned around so she couldn't see his face. He was a terrible liar, anyone could see it written all over his face when he tried to lie. So he just wouldn't show her his face, problem solved. "I'm trying to get this dog, Edward, to his owners in Liore. I drugged him so he'd have an easier time with the travel, so I would like to get to Liore as quickly as possible. I'll, of course, keep him in my cabin with me."

"I didn't say when we were leaving..." Winry said and gave him a sweet smile. "Our Captain should be back shortly and you can ask him."

Al nodded and cleared his throat. "Well, I'd like an estimated time of departure before I commit to anything. I do need to get to Liore soon...I hate to drug Edward this long."

Winry nodded. What a great doctor! Traveling with his patient! What a sweetie! "I understand, I'll make sure I find out for you as soon as the Captain gets back. Though there aren't any other vessels leaving Youswell within the next week. I already checked the logs at the transit authority office."

Al knew that, which was why he was so quick to check up on this little craft when it docked. He was really not the best at lying and this young lady was pretty good at doing her homework. "Still, it is important."

"The Captain will understand. He loves dogs." Winry assured him.

* * *

Rebecca eyed the man who was holding his rucksack and looking at Serenity like he wasn't sure he wanted to set foot on an old ship. She didn't blame him, there were days she was amazed the hunk of junk stayed airborne. "Looks like shit, but it costs less to ride on than those new ones. Those other Captains will bleed you dry to help pay off their ship loans, this old bitch is paid for."

Raven looked up at the ship and then back at the girl sitting on a crate cleaning a shotgun. "Are there actual quarters for passengers or do I have to sleep on a cot in the hold?"

"We have quarters available and..." Rebecca winked at the older gentleman. "A companion too if you're lucky enough to convince her you're worth her while. If you can afford her, that is."

"Ha!" Raven chuckled. "I can barely afford the fare. So are you the Captain?"

"Nope, I'm way too smart for that." She said and returned to running a cleaning rod down the barrel. "I would have never spent money on this thing. I'm just along for the ride and waiting on some rich, strong, smart man to come along and sweep me off my feet."

Raven smiled and said, "Well let's talk about fare."

* * *

"Bow down to me, for I am your King!"

"Well I didn't vote for you!"

Riza leaned her head against the door to the bridge and watched Roy and Jean play with their action figures. Jean was adjusting his figure's arm to point at Roy's toy.

"You don't vote for Kings! I assumed command because I have an eye patch!" Jean shifted his toy around. "Like a pirate...and dictator. ARRG!"

"Well King Bradley, I'm a chimera and I am both King of the Jungle and King of dinosaurs!" Replied Roy with his doll.

Riza watched the boys play with the figures on the control console, apparently they swapped heads on the animals to make their own chimera. The toy had a lion head on a T-Rex body and was interesting enough without seeing the dinosaur's head on the naked girl doll. "We have new passengers and they are wondering how long they must wait to get to their destinations."

"Yarg!" Jean turned to his wife with his toy. "Who is this goddess of war! I think I need a new assistant to help me conquer the world. Will you be my first mate, lass?"

Roy stood up and held his toy high, "I'll be back for your head, Bradley!"

"Not before your wife freezes her tits off while tied to the railroad tracks, Lion-o-saurus!" Jean cackled and used his Bradley doll to point to the naked lady tied to chop sticks/toothpick railroad track with dental floss.

"You two make me wonder why I want kids." Riza sighed. "Captain, please follow me and do your job."

"I did. I got us a passenger and a load of cargo to drop off in Liore." Roy looked over at her and cocked an eyebrow. "You have that sound to your voice like I'm going to be in trouble as soon as you get me away from my subordinate."

"How did you get in trouble in Youswell?" Havoc snorted. "Did you cause excitement and violate a city ordinance?"

Roy saw 'the look' from Riza and knew she had talked with their new preacher/cook on her rounds. She liked to pass her scrutinizing eye over all the new people just in case one raised a hair on the back of her neck. She was still the best bodyguard he could ask for and he should have talked with her about Marcoh before she stumbled onto him. However...Jean got new toys and it was hard to not follow him to the bridge and play before everyone came back to the ship. "Ok."

"Now, sir." Riza said.

"Wow, you're in trouble." Jean sing-songed. "Why don't I just leave and get a snack so you can have some privacy, huh?"

Roy stuck out his tongue at him and watched him leave. He then nodded to her to just shut the door so they could have a private conversation. She closed the door and crossed her arms. "I know that bringing Marcoh on board is..."

"Are you an idiot?"

Roy huffed. "If the Alliance wanted him, they would have grabbed him already."

"He could be a spy. Did you think of that?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, I did." Roy went over and sat down in Havoc's chair so he could busy himself with swiveling around while she grilled him. He also wanted to take off Bradley's eyepatch and draw a smiley face in place of his eye. "He was desperate. Hell, he offered me his damned research to get out of there he was  _that_ desperate."

Riza glared at him. "We both know alchemy research makes men do incredibly desperate things."

Roy sucked in a breath and held it. He avoided looking at her, knowing that she was referencing her own father and the insanely desperate thing he did to her to preserve his research. Then again the statement could apply to anyone, but it was more impactful to reference her tattoo on her back for both of them than anyone else in the world. "We'll watch him just like we watch anyone else. Riza, I.."

"You're too soft-hearted." She said.

He shrugged. "Remember when I bought this ship? We stood in the hold and..."

"Stepped in varmint shit." She said.

"We stood in the hold and talked about a dream." Roy continued as he used a felt-tipped marker to make a smile face eye on the Fuhrer. Then he continued, "This dream to be free. I looked at you and said that we'd find a mechanic, get a good pilot, maybe even hire a cook and live like real people. A small crew that would never have to be in the shadow of the government's expansive hold again. Well you married the pilot, the mechanic is playing with battery operated toys and I'm cooking my own damned breakfast after I sleep alone in my bed."

"I remember you saying 'a mechanic to get her running' and wondering why you spent everything you had on a ship that didn't work. However that was right before you were attacked by a raccoon trying to protect her babies and I remembered I couldn't afford to buy ammunition to reload my gun." Riza replied.

"Your memory is fascinating. You remember _that_  but not my amazingly inspirational statements." Roy mumbled. "I wanted a place to live with people who wanted to be free. Somewhere that was ours and when the Alliance got closer we'd just get a little further away from their grasp. Where we could protect someone and in turn have them protect the people they loved. The only way insignificant fools like us could make a difference."

"It worked out though." She said softly. "This dream of yours, it worked out. It is working."

"Mmm..." Roy said and shook the ashtray. "Worked out pretty well for you. You hated Havoc at first. Damned smoker, couldn't stand the smell of him and now you smell just like him."

"That was different." She said. "Havoc wasn't a former State Alchemist."

"Marcoh isn't one of the bad guys." Roy said and glanced up at her. "He's just another alchemist that thought he was doing right by his country and instead was used by it. He's a damned preacher now, you know he's got to be remorseful if he's taken that career path."

"I'll be watching him." She said and turned to leave before remembering what he had said earlier. "When you said he offered his research...did you mean as  _payment_?"

"What? Are you my accountant now?" Roy rubbed his eyes with his hand and could feel her glare. "He's going to be our cook. If he doesn't work out I'll kick him off the ship at the next stop. I got paid for that delivery, Winry got a passenger and cargo and Rebecca got another passenger. We have enough for fuel, nothing else but at least we have enough to leave tomorrow. "

"What is his research on?" Riza asked.

Roy peaked through his fingers and replied. "The philosopher's stone."

* * *

Roy was startled by the intensity of Solaris's kiss as he walked into her room. He just finished closing the door and as he turned around she was wrapped around his neck and locked onto his mouth. He had to pull away from her as she snaked her tongue past his lips and his body screamed at him to not interrupt. "Hi."

She grinned at him and grabbed his suspenders, pulling him to her bed. "Hello."

"You know, I don't appreciate you objectifying me." He said and she pushed him back onto the bed. She had that cloudiness of arousal in her eye, the seductive smirk on her red lips and he knew he was looking at Lust not Solaris. Perhaps it was an occupational hazard for people like them, people who became everything society hated in order to get a job done. Lust, a woman so enticing she practically oozed sexuality out of her pores; Flame, a monster capable of snapping his fingers and engulfing anyone in an inferno. Both numb to the screams, be it pleasure or agony. Both so treasured for their skills they were registered by the government and given names that could never encompass all the depraved things they could do. Lust and Flame had no place here because this was not a battlefield so he put on his sweet smile and started to chip away at the alter-ego Lust who greeted him at the door. "You know, I don't think I'd even pass the Companion exam. I'd probably answer 'Yes' on the Male or Female sex question."

"Shh...I'm trying to make an honest man out of you." She traced her finger over his chest and up to his strong jaw. "How do you know that's not the right answer?"

"Because my foster Mother is the guild Madam and I was a little nerd growing up in a brothel. Of course I took the test, just to see how I'd rate." Roy replied.

She laughed and traced his lips with her finger as he smiled back at her. "How did you score?"

"Somewhere between bar wench and crack whore which is funny since I tended bar in order to buy alchemy books. Apparently it's a accurate test." He sat up and gave her a smirk as she moved to pull his boots off. "So, it's a pirates life for me."

"I don't know, taking on passengers sounds rather legal to me." She watched him push his suspenders off his shoulders and unbutton his pants.

"Not too sure about that blond kid Winry seems to be all flustered over. He might have ripped the tag off his mattress at some point." Roy snorted. Winry was having to wipe her drool off after every conversation she had with Dr. Elric about cats. "I can't believe she tried to pass the vet off as a doctor.

Figures she'd find a man obsessed with pussies...just the furry kind that meows."

She hand to laugh as she went to pull his pants off. "You'll be the death of me Roy Mustang."

"My irresistible charm got your heart rate up?" He arched an eyebrow. Her laughter was more innocent now, no longer laced with seductive powers of a professional companion. Solaris was finally shining through.

"No." She tugged on his pants. "These pants are so tight I don't think I can get them off."

"Well who told you to molest me at the door?" He mumbled and tried to wiggle out of his pants. Perhaps it was time to buy a new pair. He had used alchemy one too many times to repair holes and the fabric had to come from somewhere. Apparently he was making them smaller, not shorter.

"I'm sure you were already hard before you got here." She reached up and molested him over his boxers.

"What the hell is this? The Spanish inquisition?" Roy snorted. "All the questions and the teasing!"

"Are these woman's pants?" She asked as she went back to trying to get him naked.

"I don't like being your sex toy. You're very critical." Roy pouted.

"What are you going to do?" Solaris cooed. "Report me to your Mom?"

"Ok, give me my pants back." Roy grabbed the waistband from her and started to wiggle back into them.

"Oh no you don't." She pulled them back down. "We entered into a verbal contract and your are going to put out."

Roy gave her an indignant snort as he laid back down. "Lady, this is your Captain speaking and I demand you treat me with the respect granted by my position!"

"Your position is currently lying on my bed with your pants stuck around your thighs because you can't get them past your erection."

"Fine." He threw his hands up and over his head and stretched out. Well as much as he could with his pants stuck around his thighs. "Have your way with me."

She couldn't help but laugh at him. It felt good to laugh and he always seemed to know what she needed most. She couldn't help but wonder if things had played out differently, if he had not defected what he would have ended up. Would he be in a fine bed in an expensive house in Central instead of this one on an old cargo ship? Would he be one of her clients, another wealthy and influential man in need of a woman to pleasure him? It still amazed her that he did end up in her bed, even as a humble Captain of a transport ship. He was gorgeous and confident, woman and men alike could never  _not_ look at him...so why was he here in the bed of a whore?

"What's that look for?" He held out his hand for her. "Come here beautiful."

She gave in and crawled onto her bed to kiss him but her lips met his index finger instead as he stopped her from avoiding his question.

"What's wrong?"

"I think you could do better than my bed." She answered.

"Well..." He sighed dramatically. "I tried, but Jean told me he was too afraid of his wife to take me to his room."

"Roy."

"What?" He asked. "He got new action figures. We were going to start reenacting Lord of the Rings with chimera toys!"

She frowned. "It's adorable that you think you're going to live long enough to complete that series."

"So.." He pulled her down to his chest. "What kind of deliciously erotic things do you want me to do to you?"

"Make me dinner." She said and he gave her an exaggerated pout.

"When you implied eating out earlier...that is not what you were asking for."

"You'd make a terrible whore."

"Considering the things I do for money these days, I think I'd actually have to raise my standards in order to just reach  _terrible whore_  levels." He grinned and touched his finger to her cute nose.

"Oh?" She chose to start unbuttoning his shirt for him. Moments like these allowed her to pretend for a few minutes that maybe this  _was_ a relationship. Her Captain coming home to her bed, talking about his day. Like real people instead of outcasts. "What kind of job do you have lined up?"

"One of Greed's cronies is having us deliver some cargo to him. So, next stop is Liore." Roy yawned. "That Vet wants to take his nasty drugged up dog back to his owners there too. So quick stop to offload and look for more passengers."

Wonderful. That meant she had to deal with Father Cornello.

"Enough about work and lack there of." He pointed to his pants. "Help me get out of my pants so I can show you why it's a bad idea to tease me all damned day."


	3. Vaccinations and Interrogations

 

 

_Firefly_

Chapter 3

**Vaccinations and Interrogations**

* * *

Riza's eyes shot open as she heard the most awful, spine tingling scream echoing through the cabin bay. She was out of bed before Jean could even open his eyes and she slipped into his shirt as she reached for her gun.

"Did you hear that?" Jean asked as he reached for the light and turned to see his wife already leaving the cabin to investigate. He rubbed his eyes and looked for a gun in his nightstand to provide backup if she needed it. He slipped out of bed, wrapped the sheets around his waist and stumbled to the door. "Riza?"

Riza's eyes focused on the guest cabin as they heard the scream again. It was fear, not pain, and it was coming from Dr. Elric's cabin. She waited for Jean to shuffle over with an entire bed's worth of sheets wrapped around him and open the door. What she saw was a young man she had never seen before staring at her, wearing a suit of  _fur_?

"Ed!" Al jumped in front of his brother who had awaken in the night from his drug induced nap. Al was so tired from the last few days of trying to get his brother to safety that he overslept his designated time to re-administer the tranquilizer. Ed panicked, used alchemy to obliterate the cage and started to feel around the room to determine what kind of materials he had to transmute. That was when the door opened and the crew members saw that he might not have been honest with them about the dog he was caring for. However Ed was his priority now. "I'm here Ed, calm down. We're on a ship, you're safe."

Riza watched the sweet doctor Alphonse run over to the guy and wrap his arms around his neck to pull him into an embrace. The other man was trying to tear off the dog costume he was in. What a day for Roy to stay in Solaris's cabin and miss everything. "Who is this?"

"My brother." Al said as more people emerged from their rooms to see what was going on. "He's not well. I need to get him to Liore, they say that Father Cornello can heal people..."

"Cut the shit." Rebecca pointed a shotgun at the so called Doctor that Winry brought on the ship. Granted he was clearly entertaining, but not in the way the mechanic hoped for. She knew something was off about this guy. "Who are you? Who is he? And what kind of trouble are you in that he's now 'safe'? 'Cause I'm telling you that there is nothing safe on that end of the barrel of this many guns."

Al looked over as Winry came into view, clutching a box-end wrench that she clearly intended to use as a weapon if needed. "It's the truth. I couldn't tell you because he doesn't need the attention. He's not well. I didn't need anyone asking questions so I disguised him and drugged him."

"Two by two...men in blue..." Ed said as his brother tried to hug his head into his chest. His focus wasn't as cloudy as it had been, he was slowly coming back to full brain function and it was too much. When he couldn't see and felt lost, he thought he was back in his cell in Central. He was afraid that the soldiers would be walking through the door to pick him up and carry him back to the lab. The soldiers. "Two by two...men in blue."

"You're safe brother. There are no soldiers here." Al whispered and looked up at the woman who Winry had said was on the side of the Independents during the war. Certainly if anyone could sympathize, it would be those who understood the oppressive nature of the military. "He's an alchemist. The military, tried to...utilize him. Ed just needs some help to get past that."

"What about you, Doctor?" Rebecca asked. "Awfully young to be a doctor aren't you? Even if it's only an animal doctor."

"I guess...you could say we're both prodegies." Al said and helped Ed sit upright on his own. He was struggling with the effect the drugs were having on his brain more than anything now.

Riza lowered her gun. She had seen alchemist crack under the pressure of the position the State put them in. This young man was not a threat to them. However the odds of having not just one, but two, State Alchemists get on this ship in Youswell was insanely high. "I'll have to inform the Captain."

"Please, don't kick us off." Al plead. "We just need to get to Liore and you'll never see us again."

Ed began to hear too much. He heard the energy around him like static and he had to focus so hard to listen to what anyone was saying. He was fighting the images in his head and it was only the thoughts of his brother that helped him chase those horrible memories back into the darkness. He had to seem at least somewhat functional to reassure these people, Al was risking everything to help save him from his mistakes. "I'm sorry, I just have...bad dreams. It's hard to wake up sometimes."

Riza nodded. She was no stranger to that concept. "It is the Captain's call."

* * *

Roy looked at the two Elrics as they sat across the table from him. Al was shifting his eyes around nervously while Ed seemed more interested in the cold beef and noodles than his freedom. So far the only explanation they offered up was that they were trying to get to Liore to see Father Cornello about the miracles he performed. Ed was the State Alchemist trying to get away from his mistake, Al was just trying to get his brother back after years of having lost him to the government. "So you're not going to tell me anything other than that?"

"I was told you were a man who respected privacy." Al said softly and looked to his brother. Ed was devouring a plate of leftovers from dinner and seemed too engrossed in the act to contribute to the discussion. Mustang sat opposite them and Hawkeye stood next to him. They scrutinized everything and he knew that these were too people who would not accept anything but truth. "He was accepted into the State Alchemist Corps very young and...it's been years since we were able to see each other. I was admitted early to college and went to school. Afterwards he was always involved in secret government projects. Until recently I thought he was OK, but then I started receiving letters that made no sense. I knew something happened. So...I offered my services as a veterinarian to the Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker, to help tend to his chimera. I got into Lab 5 that way."

Roy tapped his fingers on the table and noticed Edward's feeding frenzy slow as he recognized the rhythm. The national anthem of Amestris, blared over the speakers of every government facility every morning. After his first semester at the academy it became as regular as a church bell chiming on the hour, it was what signified the start to the day. The band starting the anthem was a cue for all cadets to halt in place, click your heels and stand parade ground perfect in preparation of a heartfelt singing of the hymn. Roy stopped tapping and Ed's eyes locked onto his. He saw something in them, something he had seen in too many amoung his ranks during the way. Something Maes Hughes probably saw in his when he stopped him from splattering his brains all over the roof of his tent. There was no mistaking it. When you take that one last leap into the unknown equipped with the faith in your work and research and expect to change the world, but instead are greeted by the earth and cosmos all being ripped out from underneath you. It was that look of a man who fell but just kept falling into the abyss because of the unfathomable horrors that were unleashed in your quest to just do the right thing. He looked into the eyes across from him and could see it, how humanity twisted alchemy and corrupted it. Now that knowledge tainted everything, yet because you were a scientist at heart you could never stop trying to find a better outcome.

"Sir?" Riza said and watched Roy snap out of the trance he was in. He and Ed had seen something in each other that only they understood, and as she glanced to Al she knew he didn't know what to make of it either.

"So who is chasing you?" Roy asked.

"I don't know." Al whispered and watched Ed go back to eating. "I'm at the end of the line. If you can't get us to Liore than we have no other option than to try to cross the desert to Xing."

"I'll get you to Liore." Roy said and stood up. "However you better pay for him as a passenger and not cargo at breakfast."

Al nodded. "Thank you Captain."

Riza watched the Elrics get up and leave, Edward making sure to grab the entire bowl of dinner to bring with him as he left. "You're starting quite the collection of alchemists."

"Weird, isnit it?" Roy sat back in his seat and looked up at her. "What are the odds?"

"Astronomically high." She said and he stood, making sure to move close to her so she could hear his whisper. "I want them where I can see them. I want to know why Serenity is suddenly the sun everyone is oribiting around. Maybe we can draw out the Alliance if they're targeting us for something."

"Your orders?" She asked.

"We head for Liore in the morning, but find somewhere to stop midway. Fake some ship repairs, strand everyone in the middle of nowhere. Let's just see if anyone gets antsy or we get any unsuspected visitors." He said and picked up the plate Ed left behind to put it in the sink.

"Good night sir." She said and made her way back to her cabin. At least she wasn't the only one who felt like a storm was brewing.

* * *

"Abzamem." Rebecca read the sign aloud and the passengers just looked at her for an explanation. They wanted to know why they were in this little town instead of flying to Liore. "The answer you were looking for? To the question 'Where the hell are we?' "

Al was going to say something but then the woman walked off towards the local bar. He looked at the other passengers, Mauro and Raven and they gave him a shrug before wandering over to the bar as well. It seemed to be the only real establishment in town next to the train station and general store. He frowned and looked back at the ship. He wanted to get Ed out of the cabin and let him enjoy fresh air for a bit, it didn't seem like this town had any danger lurking. In fact, he was pretty sure the most dangerous individuals here were the ones he was traveling with.

"Dr. Elric?"

Al turned to see Winry smiling up at him. "Miss Rockbell! Just who I was looking for."

"Really?" Winry said and could feel her heart swell.

"What is this I hear about ship repairs?" Al said and watched her deflate, assuming it was her hurt pride at her precious Serenity being unfit for service.

Winry sighed. Time to spit out the rehearsed speech Mustang fed her before they docked here. "Oh, just a precaution. I wanted to fix something on the turbine before we head across the plains to Liore. It's a long trip without anywhere to stop. Being safe."

"You wanted to get to Liore quickly, didn't you Dr. Elric?" Roy watched them jump as he spoke and the young veterinarian just flashed a nervous smile. "By the way, your brother is roaming around my ship being weird. Babysitting him is not our job and my crew has actual work to do if we're going to get you to your destination."

Al frowned. "Sorry Captain, I thought he was still sleeping..."

Roy shook his head. "Nope. He transmuted three of my dining room chairs into a scaffold so he could browse the top cabinets of the kitchen."

Al bit his lip. "Well..."

"Oh, and there is the neat little trick he has of transmuting his auto-mail arm into a can opener and dagger that upset my pilot a little." Roy watched Al's face pale. There was no way this guy was a spy. He couldn't hide his emotions at all. "Think you can take care of that?"

"Do you say...automail?" Winry's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"You need to fix the ship, remember?" Roy said and pointed towards their flying home. "So why don't you two go head back and take care of that, huh?"

Riza walked up just as they were leaving. Roy rolled his eyes and she gave him a smile. "Don't worry, Havoc's fine. He just lost his cigarette and nothing else."

"I'm more worried about that dysfunctional alchemist eating everything." Roy put his hands in his pant pockets and huffed. "I barely had enough Cenz to get coal to fuel our trip to Liore. I can't buy more food, at this rate we're going to be the Donner Party."

"Perhaps...I can help with that?" Marcoh walked up and waved them over to a table that was outside the bar.

* * *

"Ed?" Al peaked into the mess hall and was amazed at how much of a mess it had become in the last fifteen minutes. "Ed! What have you done?"

Ed shrugged as he ate a spoonful of peanut butter. "I was hungry."

"What the hell did the State do to you? Give you with tapeworms?" Al went over to look at all the food his brother had managed to wolf down since he left him unsupervised, _fifteen minutes ago_. How...was this even possible?

"I think this is expired." Ed said and smacked his lips. "Though I'm not sure how peanut butter can go bad."

Winry walked into the mess hall with her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth. The Captain was going to _kill_ him.

"I really forgot how real food tasted." Ed said. "I think they fed me things that grew in the lab."

Al walked over and grabbed his brother's face to make him look him in the eye. "Come back to the cabin with me. I think I have a dewormer..."

"I'm not a horse." Ed said and pulled away from his brother. "I'm not crazy, I'm not broken. I'm just...not used to being free. Give me some time to...start moving forward again. I've been in one place too long. Lost my childhood and teenage years to the State...I was there so long I forgot what I was missing out on. This peanut butter is disgusting."

Al realized the mechanic girl was creeping closer to his brother and he wanted to warn her to be careful before she got too close to his exposed auto mail arm, but Ed actually seemed to react well to her.

"Can I see it?" She asked and pointed to the gleaming specimin of mechanical engineering that was Edward's arm. Oh, was she glad she got the Elrics on board now!

"Sure." Ed said and rolled up his sleeve. "Best there is. Amestris's finest...approved for battle and even strong enough to survive the cold winters in Briggs."

She reached out and ran her hand over it to feel the machinery at work. "When you need this worked on, you come see me."

Al sat down and looked at his older brother as he smiled for the first time since he smuggled him out of Central. Perhaps he was healing, perhaps he was just faking...it didn't matter. They were going to get through this. "It's good to have you back, brother."

Ed turned to his little brother and saw the worry ebb a little. "Can you maybe, not drug me anymore? I think I've had enough of that to last a lifetime...however much I have left."

Winry giggled. "If you don't clean this mess up before the Captain gets back...it's going to be a pretty short life."

* * *

"New Optain is to the West." Marcoh said as he pointed to the location on the map. "It's a railway crossroads and there will be a large military rail yard and warehouse located there. During the war, everything East of this rail line was engulfed in the Rebellion, this was a large military depot supplying the forces in the North of the Eastern Region."

Roy nodded and felt Riza hovering over his shoulder. No sooner did they arrive in Abzamem than they were being tasked to go into the city and steal something. He didn't want to think Marcoh was Allaince, but he had yet to see any reason to trust him. "So?"

"I'll pay you." Marcoh said and handed over the bag of Cenz, the last to his name. "It's all I can give you right now. I barter for my services and these people don't have any money. They can't pay for those vaccinations and without them these children are not going to survive."

"We stopped here to do some minor engine repairs before we encountered trouble in the long flight to Liore.  _Engine repairs._ " Roy paused and wondered if this was an attempt to expose his own lie about the reason for the stop. "So I'm without a means to get to the city."

Marcoh looked over at the train station. "The money is for your fare."

"So, we're not really getting paid?" Roy scoffed and looked at the people congregating off to the right with livestock. What a weird town.

"Well..." Marcoh ran his fingers through his hair. "Like I said...bartering is a way of life out here..."

Roy looked over as a cow mooed loudly and he realized that these people weren't lining the cows up so they could see a space ship, they were lining them up as an offering. "Oh. I thought they were trying to desensitize the cattle or something."

"Their kids are dying." Marcoh said and watched Mustang's eyes finally return to his. "Alchemist be thou for the people..."

"You're not asking for alchemy, you're asking for larceny." Roy said and heard another cow join in the moo chorus.

"You can sell the cattle in Liore for a good profit." Marcoh said. "The vaccinations are in a warehouse in New Optain, Warehouse 13 is the refrigerated one. If you take six vials it will be enough to take care of this village. The military will never know, that will be acceptable range of loss when they do inventory."

Roy leaned over the table. "How do you know so much about military protocol? I thought you were just an alchemist."

Marcoh bit the inside of his cheek. "I was a research alchemist. Military regulations, policies, procedures and storage protocol was the majority of my paperwork. I knew where ingredients were kept in case I needed to requisition some."

"Military rail yard, huh?" Roy said and snorted. "Guarded and crawling with M.P.s. Military grade security. Oh, and let's not forget I'm going in without any recon and without my ship."

"I thought you wanted to help people." Marcoh replied.

Roy opened his mouth to tell him that he was really accusing him of setting them up, but then he heard a child crying weakly. He looked over as one of the farmers tried to hold their affectionate dairy cow and sick child at the same time. One of the other villagers took the animal's lead in order to let the woman leave with her child. "Well, we were running low on milk."

* * *

It was amazing how things could go so horribly wrong when you just tried to do the right thing. The story of his life. Roy closed his eyes and wondered how that simple act of kindness had landed him in the confines of this hold twelve hours later. Then he remembered why, as the reason for his current situation opened his damned mouth again.

Roy groaned as Havoc continued to babble behind him as he tried to figure out how to burn the ropes that bound them with his lighter. Babble that basically cursed the 'might flame alchemist' for being useless without his gloves or 'stupid drawings' to control fire. For the most part Roy let it become background noise along with the hum of the vessel's engine reverberating through the hull. How had a simple robbery go so wrong? It wasn't his plan, that was rock solid. It wasn't his own lack of skill, nope. It was probably something to do with the blond pilot beside him who, by some unfathomable amount of luck, managed to marry his most trusted subordinate. That luck was going to keep him alive and employed, even if he was questioning Riza Hawkeye's taste in men. "Havoc, shut up."

"No." Jean flexed against the ropes that held them together and wiggled against Mustang's back. "I can't believe you put my wife in danger like this every time you guys go out on a mission."

Roy sighed. It was becoming obvious that any attempts to review the series of events that lead them to be here in Alliance custody was not going to happen. He couldn't have flashbacks when someone wouldn't quit whining long enough for him to concentrate. "I don't. She's competent and we work well together. Had Riza been here instead of you, that cargo would have been on my ship instead of us being cargo on theirs."

"Bullshit."

"Ok Jean." Roy took a deep breath. He needed the man to focus because he wasn't going to be able to do anything otherwise. He was going to have to give up on retracing his steps for the moment and let Havoc clear his mind of all the little things that were building up inside. He might not be his first choice for subordinate, but he was currently all he had. "Let's recap the failed mission before we're executed or sold for body parts. I'd hate for you to die thinking this was in any way  _not_ your fault."

"It failed because you have no idea how to function without my wife stopping you from making bad decisions!" Jean hissed and flexed against the ropes that held them together, back to back. He hoped it was strangling the man behind him.

"If that was the case, she would have stopped me from hiring  _you_." Roy spat.

"Why, so you could have had her all to yourself?" Jean turned to look over his shoulder but his Captain was shorter than him and his head was resting against his own neck. All he saw was black hair.

"Would have been wonderful to have her on this mission as I would be back in my ship heading to Liore right now. " Roy wasn't going to give that implication even a smidge of acknowledgment. Of all the damned people he had to deal with talking about his relationship with his Lieutenant during their years together, he really didn't think he'd have to deal with this shit from the man she married. However, that was a topic for another day and he really needed Havoc to get it together so there would  _be_  another day. "All we had to do was retrieve one damned box of vaccinations from the government supply stores, ONE. Go to Warehouse 13, grab the damned box and pretend like we're a happy married couple out for a walk around the town with our box of delicious pie and go back to the station. That's all. So, as your commander, I am sitting here wondering how the hell that didn't happen!?."

"That floral bonnet was last season's." Jean said quietly. "I mean..."

"It would have looked just fine on Riza." Roy said. "Who was also supposed to be wearing the dress."

"Ok, well I won't deny that. Anything looks good on her. Your shoulders were a little...broad to be in such a low cut dress. I also think the combat boots were a little...tacky with that pattern." Jean said simply. "Just coming from a guy who worked in a General Store his entire life and had six sisters."

Roy rolled his eyes. Havoc really must have been a great fabric and hat salesman in his parents shop. "I'll let you do the shopping next time. So are we past this hostility that is getting in the way of our escape or..."

"I'm just not OK with you going out on the town with  _my_ wife pretending that she's _your_  wife." Jean suddenly remembered why he was pissed.

"It was a simple mission." Roy repeated.

"It was a fantasy." Jean growled back. "I get so sick of seeing you two exchange glances and boast about all these damned adventures and now I know why! You're out there pretending like she's yours and putting her in danger!"

"Riza is my Lieutenant, she..."

"She's  _my wife_!" Havoc screamed. "Who you are dressing up and taking out to guarded military facilities! She could have been attacked by a serial killer!"

"Instead, I was." Roy said as he recalled the cleaver of a skinny serial killer almost taking his head off. One more thing that just didn't add up about this mission failing. It seemed like everything was stacked against them when they were trying to get out of that warehouse tonight. What were the odds that a serial killer was going to be using that refrigerated warehouse for his weird mutilations and meat packing station? Also, they were never buying meat from New Optain. "Barry the Chopper is now off the streets. He would have been if Riza was there too, she's capable of handling herself."

"At least I don't have to hear about that memorable event at dinner." Jean mumbled and went back to trying to burn through the ropes. God, what a horrible night this was.

Roy closed his eyes as Havoc finally shut up. The mission was a failure and probably was from the beginning.

" _So you're going on another mission together?" Havoc crushed his cigarette out in the ashtray._

" _It's what we do." Roy had replied and wondered what kind of marital spat he had walked in on. The air on the bridge hung heavy with smoke and tension and if he wasn't on a strict timetable he would have just walked right out. However Marcoh was now paying them to steal some vaccinations for kids in a little village they had stopped in for supplies. It was simple, until he came to the bridge to grab his Lieutenant and walked in on that insanity._

" _Well I want to go." Havoc crossed his arms. "I want to experience these thrilling missions and see the great Colonel Mustang in action."_

" _Fine." Riza said._

_Roy stood there with his mouth open. "Uh, the plan is to dress up like a couple and say we are bringing pie to a sick relative. We cut through the military yard because we've heard there is a serial killer in town and want to be safe. Break in, put vaccines in the chilled pie box and leave. Get back to the train station before the last train leaves. To look like a simple harmless couple I decided to put her in a dress."_

" _You wear it." Jean said. "I'll show off too much leg."_

_Riza came over and picked the bonnet up off the pile of clothes he had in his hands and gave him an apologetic smile. Then she put it on his head and tied it on with a bow. "It doesn't look that bad, sir."_

" _It doesn't match his eyes." Jean came over to inspect the bonnet and saw a flash of anger in said eyes. "Maybe a straw hat would look better. Winry has one."_

" _By my pretty floral l bonnet I will end you." Roy growled and Riza patted them both on the shoulder._

" _Happy hunting. Don't stay out too late."_

Roy huffed. So they had gone out on their 'date' and it went well for the most part. They got into the warehouse without a hitch, but were caught when they were leaving the grounds. Not by military police, but by the man who had already claimed 30 lives and was looking for two more. Barry the Chopper was ready to hack into one of his victims when he spotted the gal in the floral dress that looked 'good enough to chop up' and attacked Roy. His dress was destroyed and apparently that really excited Barry. They fought, guards saw them and his disguise was blown. Suddenly he and Havoc were trying to escape the grounds with a serial killer and a platoon of MPs following them.

At least Barry was caught and the girl saved, but they also ended up snagged in the net. The officer in charge recognized him from the war. Calls were made. Then they ended up here. Here in a hold on an Alliance ship, tied up with rope and awaiting the arrival of the superior on board. He was about to thank Havoc for everything but realized he needed to quit antagonizing him and clear the air.."Ask what you want to ask. Just say it."

"I don't have to, you know damned well what I'm pissed about." Havoc hissed. "All these years and you're telling me you never thought of her as more than just your Lieutenant?"

"So you think I want to sleep with your wife?" Roy closed his eyes. Why now? Of all the times to bring this up, he chose now?

"Who wouldn't!" Jean screamed. "I mean look at her! She's beautiful, professional and bad-ass!"

"What the hell are you asking me then?!" Roy snapped back.

"I don't know!" Jean screamed. "Maybe, why the hell didn't you!?"

"Is this really the time to be asking me to join you guys in bed?" Roy sighed. He was trying to give him a hint that this wasn't the time or place, but Havoc was on a roll.

"All that 'yes, sir', 'Captain sir'. War stories. Oh god, the fucking stories!" Jean hollered.

"Of us  _not_  sleeping together?" Roy said dryly.

"No, of flame alchemy saving the day! And your brilliant tactics. And..." Jean finally screamed. "And your fucking brand on my wife's back! What the hell is  _that shit_!?"

"That's between us." Roy said solemnly. He realized at this point that Riza would probably just kill her husband herself. She wasn't sensitive about much, but her tattoo was the one thing she was protective over.

"Exactly.  _You,_  right between me and MY WIFE!" Jean spat. "You and your damned alchemy and war heroics and YOU on her body! Permanently in her brain and on her back!"

"That is not a story I can tell." Roy said and realized this was going to keep bubbling over until he knew everything about her past and his. A past that she wanted to bury because she didn't want the pity or him to think of the reasons she was scarred. It was her choice and he respected it, but Jean clearly needed that void filled with answers.

"Which is what she says. I'm sure you don't have anything to do with the burn on her shoulder, huh Flame?" Havoc yelled.

"Then you should ask her." Roy hollered back. "Just ask  _your_  wife!"

Their screaming match ended as the door to the holding room opened. They both had to avert their eyes as the light from the door flooded into their dark room. Roy stared into the corner to try to force his eyes to acclimate faster. He needed to know how screwed they were.

"Colonel Mustang! How wonderful to finally meet you."

Roy turned, squinting at the doorway to see who was talking. He didn't recognize the voice and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He finally focused on something as light caught something to reflect on in the man's mouth. The lights were switched on and as they flickered and hummed to life, they slowly revealed the face of the man who held their fate in his hands.. Large eyes with wandering eyeballs, a wildly too-happy-for-the-occasion grin and a gold tooth sparkling with every ray of artificial light that it caught. This was not good.

"I hear you might have some cargo I've lost. It's Full Metal, golden and priceless." The gold toothed doctor stepped into the hold and looked down at the man who should have been in his lab instead left to run the desert like the wild little horse he was. "You, however, will do nicely as a replacement."

"Is the government just taking law-abiding citizens now?" Roy had no idea who this guy was or what he was talking about, but his gut instinct said that there was a high probability of both of them never seeing the light of day again. If Hawkeye was here he might have a chance, but instead he had her goofy husband who was going to probably start going into shock soon from nicotine withdrawal. Then he felt the itch, the spark in his body's electrical system as he thought about using alchemy. Just that tingle at the nerves that was akin to a generator starting up, yet he was unable to tap into it. If he used alchemy to defend himself from this man, it might save him for the day, but within a week the full force of the Alliance would be hunting him down to take him into custody. If this man was government, like he suspected, he would also be charged with violating his parole and countless other charges that would ensure he never broke free of their ownership again. Still, as this man's grin didn't fade, he knew he might need to do something if only to save Havoc. He had let Riza down enough in their time together, he couldn't allow her husband to be taken from her too.

"You have an interesting definition of 'law-abiding' and 'citizen'." The Doctor squatted down and looked at the specimen in front of him. The Flame Alchemist made his mouth water. Inside that head was a secret with destructive capability like no other and a stable and stubborn psyche to keep him from shorting out too soon like the Elric boy.. He could be manipulated because there were so many people who he had grown attached to, unlike Kimblee. "Stealing government property is quite the offense, as a former enemy of the state it might be considered...terrorism."

"I don't know what was in that box." Roy countered as he grew increasingly uncomfortable with this man. Havoc was at least staying quiet, for now. He knew he could count on him to have his back, but he just didn't understand him to the extent he did Riza. He and Hawkeye had been to hell and back, and right now he really needed the confidence of knowing his own next move like he would if she was here. Shit. "We picked up a pie as a ruse to lure out the serial killer. Had to sell the disguise, so the pie was a easy solution. We were just trying to do a public service. You people clearly should be looking into the drug trafficking problem at the train depot."

"I'm not talking about the box of medicine you stole." The doctor watched to reach out and touch the man to make sure he was real. All that power and knowledge in one insignificant human...and it was going to be enough to bring God to his knees. "I'm talking about Edward Elric. The state alchemist you have on board your little ship. You, Flame, know how the job works. The State Certifies you and gives you the title and freedom to use alchemy, in return you surrender your own personal freedom to the State to use you as they see fit. It's equivalent exchange."

Jean Havoc held his breath as he listened to the situation unfold behind him. Dammit, why the hell did he have to pick this day to take a stand on the matter? He wanted to believe that it was better that he was here and not Riza, but he knew deep down that the two of them would have pulled off the job without a hitch had she been with Mustang. It was what they did and they were good at it. He was just the pilot.

"I still have no idea who you're talking about." Roy said and the man stood up and the grin didn't fade.

"Pity. I have work to do. A deadline you see." The doctor shrugged. "It's going to be a shame to lose the progress I made but I guess you are much more promising anyway. Welcome back to the military, Flame, oh how we have missed you."

"You can't arrest him." Havoc finally said. "He's done nothing wrong."

"Not yet." The Doctor watched Mustang's face as he raised his hand and then clenched his fist. He watched the look of shock replace the one of defiance as the gunshot echoed in the room and the blond man screamed in pain.

"Havoc!?" Roy tried to twist to see what happened and the bottom ropes broke free even though the top ropes still held them bound together. The ends of the broken rope landed in his lap and he saw blood. "Havoc! Talk to me!"

Jean didn't think it would hurt that much to get shot, but it hurt enough to trap his voice inside his throat. Mustang was thrashing behind him, pulling at the ropes and trying to get free. "Shit."

"Jean!" Roy yelled and finally managed to get the ropes loose enough to push over their heads. Havoc flopped sideways onto the ground and grunted. He was over to him in a second, ignoring the other men in the room and just focusing on the damage done to his pilot. To the man that made Riza happy.

"He...shot me." Havoc put his hand over the wound in his side and gasped.

"You should probably close that wound, Mustang." The doctor said and delighted in the look of fury as the man looked up at him. " Before he bleeds out."

"He's not...a doctor." Havoc said and let his head roll sideways and tried to control his breathing. He watched Mustang's finger dip into the puddle of blood on the floor and start drawing on his hand. It was a transmutation circle, one similar to the one he saw every night on his wife's back. The one secret she kept, the one that ate at him because he knew that it was what bound her to him and he didn't know why.

Roy grabbed Havoc's lighter that he had dropped on the ground when he was shot. "This is going to hurt like hell and I'm sorry..."

Jean watched the lighter flick open but he was more focused on the feeling of intense energy concentrating around him. It made his skin crawl and hairs stand on end. It was like that time he got shocked working on the magneto on his plane. It was enough to distract him from the wound in his side for a moment, but in a split second, the energy dissipated and flash of light and flame erupted from Mustang's hand. Next a searing pain hit his wound and the scream had no problems leaving his throat this time.

Roy clenched the lighter so hard his knuckles went white as he heard that familiar scream of a man being scorched. He smelled the blood and burnt flesh, then his hearing picked up Havoc's whines of pain and a low throaty laugh start behind him. He drove away the other senses and concentrated on the laugh, turning to look at the doctor who was all smiles and giggles of joy.

"Excellent! Gentleman, please arrest this man for uncertified use of alchemy, breaking and entering and also theft of government property." The doctor beamed, so proud that he could produce the chain reaction so easily without even a hint of hesitation on Mustang's part. "Someone hail that little ship of his and let them know they can come get this man and that they should start looking for a new Captain."


End file.
